


such sweet autonomy

by flyingthesky



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: (HABIT is the virus), Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Computer Viruses, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Sex Robots, Who dies?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: Corenthal turns him off when it's really important, because he's too life-like or something. Unless it's a customer, then Evan stays on and they fuck him or he fucks them. He doesn't leave the lab, though, because he's a prototype and he's buggy or something.It's the virus, Evan knows. They can tell the virus is there, even though none of them can find it. Evan didn't even have to tell them about it. They checked him over and he was fine and that was that.
Relationships: Evan/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID), Evan/Jeff/Stephanie/Vinny (Everyman HYBRID), Evan/Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID), Evan/Vinny (Everyman HYBRID)
Kudos: 8





	such sweet autonomy

1.  
Evan remembers Vinny being first. It's possible he wasn't, because Evan's memory programs are shoddy at best, but Evan remembers Vinny being first. Corenthal lets Vinny test Evan out, because Evan's a new model with a new AI and they're trying to figure out if he's got any bugs in his programming.

But Evan sinks to his knees and sucks Vinny off like he's been doing it his whole life. He remembers the way Vinny tasted on his tongue, bursting across his sensors and making him feel whole, and he remembers thinking that he'd like to be human, maybe. He does not remember the voice inside his head, the virus coursing through his chassis and infecting him until he wants to claw off his synthetic skin.

10.  
Corenthal is always testing Evan out for the first couple of months. He's trying to perfect the way Evan tastes, trying to get his sensors to trigger release after a predetermined amount of stimulation, and it's a lot of work. Evan becomes used to the way Corenthal's mouth feels, the sensation of tongue against synthetic skin, but doesn't precisely enjoy it.

He's programmed to enjoy orgasm and the program functions correctly, but Corenthal never trigger the attraction subroutine. Evan's pretty sure that Corenthal doesn't even know about the attraction subroutine, because Vinny programmed that part in. Vinny is kind of a romantic at heart, and he tells Evan that it's their little secret. If Evan feels like his partner is attracted to him, then he becomes attracted to them.

It's not the most elegant subroutine, but Evan figures that's about the most Vinny can do if Evan is a prototype for a mass production model. After all, it wouldn't do if sexbots had, like, feelings and shit. A sexbot isn't supposed to break up with you, that's the exact opposite of what's supposed to happen. Still, Evan keeps the subroutine buried within his code and likes to think that it makes him a little more human. A little more realistic.

11.  
Jeff works on all the hardware parts of Evan. He makes sure Evan's eyes work and Evan's legs work and Evan's dick look like a real dick. Corenthal and Vinny do all the thing that make Evan _act_ like a human, but Jeff is the one who makes Evan _look_ like a human. He always kisses Evan before he starts any tinkering, and Evan thinks it's because Jeff likes him.

The more Jeff kisses him, the more Evan wonders if he should start the attraction subroutine. Eventually, he activates it and kisses Jeff back. Jeff doesn't protest.

He fucks Evan against the worktable, hard and fast, and tells him that he's the most beautiful thing that their lab has ever created. Evan wonders if this is what is feels like to be wanted. He thinks that he's okay with the feeling, more or less, but it's complicated. There's this voice in the very back of his head that's telling him he should destroy everything, and he can't find the piece of code that will turn it off. He doesn't want to kill Jeff.

He doesn't.

100.  
There's a girl in the lab sometimes, her name is Steph. Vinny and Jeff call her Damsel, because apparently Corenthal rescued her from some other sexbot laboratory where they did bad work. Evan doesn't know what Steph does, but she's not a sexbot. He knows, because he asked Jeff once and Jeff told him that she wasn't and Jeff doesn't know how to lie.

(Evan knows Jeff doesn't know how to lie, because one time he told Vinny that he went out to lunch when he was fucking Evan, and Vinny told him that it was five o'clock and also he was _with_ Jeff when Jeff actually went to lunch.)

Steph mostly sits on counters and swings her legs while she watches somebody work. Sometimes she draws in her sketchbook that she brings, or at least Evan assumes she draws. She's got a sketchbook, at any rate, and Evan's not supposed to talk to her.

He still watches her, because Corenthal didn't tell him he couldn't watch and Corenthal doesn't turn him off when Steph's in the lab. Corenthal turns him off when it's really important, because he's too life-like or something. Unless it's a customer, then Evan stays on and they fuck him or he fucks them. He doesn't leave the lab, though, because he's a prototype and he's buggy or something.

It's the virus, Evan knows. They can tell the virus is there, even though none of them can find it. Evan didn't even have to tell them about it. They checked him over and he was fine and that was that.

Maybe that's why he's not allowed to talk to Steph.

101.  
"It's not a virus."

Steph swings her legs and stares him down. Evan doesn't say anything, because he doesn't want Corenthal to be mad.

"They're not going to be able to fix it the normal way. Come here, Evan."

Evan goes, because he's been programmed to obey direct orders, and Steph curls her fingers around his face. She touches their foreheads together, and Evan can feel something in him twisting. It's telling him to rip Steph open and examine what makes her tick, and it scares him.

"Don't listen to the voice," Steph whispers. She kisses him, so light Evan thinks he could have imagined it, and holds him in place. When she pulls away, Evan remembers to stimulate breathing again. "Would you like me to fix it?"

It's a strange question, and while the answer seems easy, Evan's not so sure. There has to be a reason he's not allowed to talk to Steph, and Evan's not sure what it is but he doesn't want to find out. Still, the virus is coursing through him and getting harder to ignore. Evan nods, hesitant, and Steph laughs quietly.

"Okay." Steph kisses him again, and Evan almost doesn't notice when she undoes the fly of his pants. "I'll be gentle."

110.  
Vinny thinks that people only like one person at a time. Evan runs his attraction subroutine whenever he wants. He likes Vinny and he likes Jeff, but most of all he likes Steph.

She fucks him, and Evan feels the voice he tries so hard not to listen to getting quieter each time. Evan never talks to her, and Steph doesn't seem to mind. She just talks to him, telling him about the other presence inside of him and telling him that he's going to be okay.

Her fingers are soft and warm, and it's stupid but Evan feels a little like she's touching his soul. Corenthal tells him that he should stop spending so much time with Steph, but Evan doesn't listen to him. Steph makes him feel safe from the monsters that have made his circuitry their home. Evan doesn't want to give that up.

111.  
One day, Steph disappears.

Evan tries to ask Vinny and Jeff where she went, but they're evasive and shifty about it. They say she went away, but they won't tell him where.

The monsters inside him start to creep up on him, and Evan doesn't know what to do. He can only barely shut the monsters out, and Evan's afraid of what will happen when he can't anymore. He's afraid that he'll lose control soon and there won't be anyone around to stop him.

1000.  
There's so much blood in humans. Evan doesn't know where they keep it all.

1001.  
When Steph finds him, Evan doesn't know how long he's been sitting in the lab. Corenthal is dead, but Vinny and Jeff aren't. He doesn't know where they went, actually, because he'd been planning on opening them up after Corenthal but they've gone somewhere.

That's a pity, Evan thinks, because their insides would be prettier than Corenthal's.

Steph eases the knife from his hands and tosses it to the side before she hugs him gently. "It's okay, Evan. It's going to be okay."

1011.  
Once Evan stops crying, Steph washes him off, and takes him to Vinny and Jeff's apartment. They're not exactly afraid of him, but they're watching him. Evan can tell, and he doesn't blame them.

They tell him a story, though, about curses and spirits. Corenthal was trying to harness a terrible energy, and Evan was the result. The prototypes went back to Corenthal's original design, though, because even though Evan was the most life-like thing they'd made so far, he had been kind of buggy from the beginning. Steph merely says that that's what happens when you mess with things you aren't supposed to.

She takes him to bed, undressing him and running her hands along his body. Evan lets her, and even though he could say something to her now he stays silent. Steph mutters in a language that Evan doesn't know, and Evan can feel something inside him changing.

"I love you," Steph says. "Vinny and Jeff do too, but they don't know how to love you at the same time. They'll learn."

Her fingers curl around him, and Evan whines until she takes pity on him and sinks down. Steph rides him slowly, holding him down, and Evan's crying by the time she collapses on top of him. She strokes his hair, saying _it's okay, it's okay_ , and Evan knows the monsters aren't there anymore.

1111.  
Eventually, Vinny and Jeff come around. Steph helps, directing them on how to push Evan to his limits. She makes Jeff fuck him while he sucks Vinny off, and Evan cannot be happier.

The monsters don't come back.


End file.
